


Спуск в преисподнюю

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Crossover, Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: Добро пожаловать в Сайлент Хилл, Эрик Леншерр, мы надеемся, что вы получите удовольствие от пребывания тут.





	Спуск в преисподнюю

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [down to gehenna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/228797) by [sutlers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutlers/pseuds/sutlers). 



Честь пред одним, смерть пред другим зрачком [1]

Оказавшись в округе Талука в Западной Виргинии, Чарльз предлагает:

— А давай остановимся тут на ночь, — и Эрик соглашается. Их отель возвышается над озером, и на утро солнечный свет отражается от воды тысячами сверкающих бликов, словно фотография, всю глубину которой невозможно осознать полностью, а вокруг вершин тсуг клубятся клочья тумана.

— Мне тут нравится, — мурлычет растрёпанный со сна Чарльз, двигаясь поближе к Эрику. Его взгляд мутный и тяжёлый, глаза ещё не привыкли к свету. Он запрокидывает голову и слегка касается пальцами виска. — Здесь так тихо.

— Люди тут думают особенно тихо? — хрипло спрашивает Эрик.

Чарльз улыбается. 

— Однажды мы должны сюда вернуться.

***

Эрик не помнит, чтобы туман был настолько густым; дышать в этом вязком воздухе словно пытаться дышать под водой. Словно тонуть, ловит себя на мысли Эрик, глядя на себя в зеркало на придорожной остановке. Паутина трещин на стекле разбивает его отражение, а вокруг пахнет ржавчиной и застарелой мочой. Машина вздрагивает и глохнет в полумиле дальше по дороге. Он мог бы заставить её двигаться, но решает не тратить попусту силы. Эрик дотрагивается до своего шлема. Где-то поблизости шумит вода.

__________________________________

 _Мой дорогой друг,_  
Я не знаю, помнишь ли ты тот маленький городок в Западной Виргинии, в котором мы останавливались на ночь? Он назывался Сайлент Хилл.  
__________________________________

 

— Где ты, Чарльз? — бормочет Эрик, снова вылезая из машины.

Следуя за шумом воды, Эрик приходит на кладбище. Ряды покосившихся надгробий, когда-то аккуратных и опрятных, теперь наполовину погрузились в жадную мягкую землю, надписи на большинстве памятников полностью исчезли. Эрик не может определить, сколько их тут. Туман не даёт ничего разглядеть на расстоянии больше полудюжины ярдов.

Из тумана неожиданно вырисовывается старик. Он стоит, тяжело облокотившись на один из надгробных камней, который выглядит крупнее соседних. Имя на памятнике практически стёрлось, но высеченный барельеф мог когда-то, много поколений назад, быть лицом человека. Глаза старика закрыты, и Эрик нерешительно мнётся.

— Дедушка, — наконец зовёт он.

— Не могло же пройти столько времени, — бормочет старик. — Хотя наверно, могло. — Он открывает глаза, и на мгновение его взгляд останавливается на шлеме Эрика, но старик ничего не говорит. Давно забытые правила приличия побуждают Эрика задать вопрос:

— Вы в порядке?

— Насколько можно этого ожидать, — произносит старик. — Я ищу старого друга. Мне сказали, он похоронен здесь, но я не могу его найти.

Эрик сглатывает, чувствуя неожиданную сухость в горле.

— Как вас зовут?

— Магнус, — после паузы говорит старик. Эрик медленно выдыхает.

— Эрик. Я ищу… город. Сайлент Хилл.

— М-м. — Магнус выпрямляется, и Эрик замечает, что они одного роста. Хотя глаза Магнуса бледнее, чем его собственные, и выглядит старик более усталым. — Он примерно в миле отсюда, тебе нужно вернуться к дороге и ехать на запад. Ты его не пропустишь, других городов поблизости нет.

— Спасибо. — Эрик уже было поворачивается, намереваясь продолжить путь, но Магнус откашливается.

— Ты играешь в шахматы, парень?

— Играю, — отвечает Эрик.

— Я тоже играл когда-то, — говорит Магнус. Он рассеянно смотрит в туман расфокусированным взглядом, словно поглощённый каким-то внутренним диалогом. — Но эти дьявольские пластиковые фигурки слишком тяжёлые. — Старик неожиданно резко хватает Эрика за запястье, от чего у него теперь точно будет синяк. Эрик инстинктивно дёргается, но Магнус не отпускает. Вместо этого он пихает что-то ему в руку. Свинец, думает Эрик, и... латунь? Он раскрывает ладонь: это пешка, согретая теплом человеческого тела.

— Ты его не найдёшь, — горько добавляет Магнус и уходит.

***

Знак на дороге гласит: _«Добро пожаловать в Сайлент Хилл»_ , и, когда Эрик подходит ближе, размытая фигура под билбордом превращается в мальчика. Услышав шаги, мальчик вскидывает голову. Его глаза поразительно зелёные, словно бушующая зелень весны, и Эрик не дал бы ему больше восьми, может, девяти лет. У него в руках веточка, и с помощью нее он рисует на грязи нечто похожее на птицу.

— Почему ты носишь его? — спрашивает мальчик, указывая ему на голову. — Выглядит глупо.

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает Эрик.

— А тебя?

— Эрик.

— Ты идёшь в город?

— Да, — отвечает Эрик. Мальчик кивает, затем снова склоняется над рисунком, сосредоточенно нахмурив лоб.

— Там моя мама, — говорит он мимоходом некоторое время спустя.

— Ты там живёшь?

— Тебе не стоит идти туда, там опасно.

— Почему? — спрашивает Эрик, и мальчик смотрит на него так, словно он ляпнул глупость. — Я... кое с кем там встречаюсь. Мне нужно найти этого человека.

— Как ты собираешься услышать его с этой штукой на голове? — спрашивает мальчик.

Эрик напрягается. 

— Услышать кого?

— Мистера Чарльза.

— Откуда ты знаешь Чарльза? — резко восклицает Эрик, и мальчик испуганно распахивает глаза, прыжком поднимаясь на ноги. — Ты его ученик? Где он?

— Ты мне не нравишься, — говорит мальчик. Он ныряет под знак, когда Эрик пытается его схватить, и исчезает в клубящейся серости. От него остаётся лишь едва слышный топот удаляющихся ног. Эрик ударяет кулаком в знак, тяжело дыша, и смотрит вниз, на дорогу. Там виднеется густое пятно красно-коричневой крови.

***

__________________________________

_Мой дорогой друг,_

_Я не знаю, помнишь ли ты тот маленький городок в Западной Виргинии, в котором мы останавливались на ночь? Он назывался Сайлент Хилл. Я иногда думаю о нём, в последнее время всё чаще. О тебе же я думаю всё время._

_Теперь я там._  
__________________________________

Хуже всего в телепатии Чарльза было то, что Эрик никогда не мог сказать наверняка, когда он ей пользуется. Он резонно полагал, что у человека должно быть право понять, когда кто-то шарит у него в голове. Ну или, по крайней мере, почувствовать хоть _что-то_ , незнакомое присутствие, например, но это было не так. Даже когда Чарльз прямо говорил в его голове, Эрику всегда требовалась минута, чтобы осознать, что это чужая мысль, рождённая где-то ещё. И самым большим страхом Эрика было то, что он потеряет возможность это понимать, что они станут слишком близки, что Чарльз сможет переписать его без явного на то намерения. Эрик настороженно смотрит в туман, где виднеются размытые очертания зданий.

— Ладно, Чарльз, — шепчет он и снимает шлем.

Эрик осторожно кладёт его на землю рядом с рисунком птицы. Теперь он ясно видит, что это геральдический орёл.

— Только на сегодня, — говорит Эрик, а затем кричит во всю силу лёгких: — Чарльз!

 _Чарльз_ , эхом отзываются горы его собственным голосом, и это единственный ответ, который он получает.

— Чёрт, — бормочет Эрик и закрывает глаза, прислушиваясь одно долгое мгновение. Звуков нет, только жуткий свист ветра и его собственное рваное дыхание, скрип металла и дерева. Он не видел птиц с тех пор, как пересёк границу штата.

Город заброшен. Обочина дороги крошится под ботинками Эрика, а большинство окон в зданиях забито досками. Вывески баров и бакалейных лавок криво свисают с покрытых ржавчиной металлических прутьев, грязные и деформированные. Эрик проходит мимо универмага и видит на витрине манекен, одетый в твидовый костюм. Что-то чёрное мелькает рядом с ним, разглядеть не удаётся, оно двигается слишком быстро и почти сразу залезает вверх по ноге манекена под брюки. Всё вокруг разваливается на куски, сгнивая у основания.

Следом за универмагом располагается пустой участок, огороженный сломанной деревянной оградой. Трава на нём жёлтая, мёртвая, у подножия неровного холма стоит разбитый корпус бульдозера. Эрик неожиданно понимает, что _действительно_ что-то слышит, словно помехи по радио или белый шум в телевизоре. Он затыкает уши.

Звон, думает Эрик, _он в моей голове_ , когда с вершины холма на него, пошатываясь, начинает двигаться какая-то тень.

— Чёрт, — ругательство срывается с губ вместе с резким выбросом адреналина в кровь. Бледно-серое, словно разлагающийся труп, существо, испещрённое потёками крови, двигается дёргано, приволакивая ноги по земле, словно все его кости переломаны. У него нет лица, только полупрозрачная кожа там, где должны быть глаза и рот, и виднеются жилы, когда существо заходится в молчаливом крике. Рук тоже нет, хотя, возможно, есть, потому что нечто растягивает кожу на туловище изнутри, словно пытаясь выбраться из оков.

Эрик выбрасывает руку вперёд прежде, чем задумывается об этом, и, словно пулей, стреляет пешкой прямо в лоб существа. Оно стонет агонизирующим приглушённым звуком, но продолжает идти. Эрик швыряет пешку в него снова и снова, туда, где должны быть лёгкие, и сквозь череп, пока тот не превращается в кровавое месиво, и, наконец, существо падает на колени, сворачиваясь клубком.

— Боже мой, — хрипит Эрик, спотыкаясь и пятясь назад.

Он по прежнему слышит помехи; что-то ещё движется на участке. Тут Эрик неожиданно понимает, что холм — это куча трупов, и начинает бежать.

***

Эрик не знает, сколько он бежал, прежде чем шум в голове утих. По обе стороны дороги теперь многоквартирные дома, огороженные коваными воротами. Он облокачивается о решётку, находя успокоение в холодном металле, и пытается утихомирить дыхание.

— Ты в порядке, сладкий? — спрашивает кто-то. Эрик резко дёргает головой на голос.

— Чарльз, — говорит он, даже зная, что это не он, потому что этот Чарльз распрямляет ноги и спускается вниз по лестнице крыльца. Слегка пошатываясь, он подходит к воротам, пальцы нетвёрдо сжимают бутылку виски. Он одет в джинсы, которые кажутся слишком тесными, и рубашку, которая когда-то была чёрной, но теперь посерела, рукава протёрлись до дыр, а воротник перекошен так, словно кто-то растягивал ткань, чтобы добраться до шеи. На лице у него щетина.

— Ты кого-то ищешь?

— Ты не Чарльз, — тупо говорит Эрик.

— Ох, дорогой, только посмотри на себя, дерьмово выглядишь, — говорит Чарльз, протягивая руку, чтобы убрать с вспотевшего лба Эрика прилипшие волосы, но тот шарахается назад.

— Не трогай меня, — рявкает Эрик, а затем, противореча собственным словам, хватает Чарльза за грудки и швыряет спиной о решётку, мгновенно вцепляясь ему в горло. Чарльз хрипит и барахтается, пытаясь освободиться. — Это что, чёртов трюк, Чарльз? Кто ты?

— Чарли, — выдыхает он. — Меня зовут Чарли, ты, мудак-психопат, отпусти меня!

— Хватит _выглядеть_ как он, — рычит Эрик, гадая, может ли это быть кто-то наподобие Мистик, или Эммы, или _самого Чарльза_ , а может, весь этот город — одна большая иллюзия? Ему не следовало оставлять шлем, он должен был…

Чарльз синеет. Эрик ослабляет хватку, и тот падает на землю, сразу же отшатываясь назад и пытаясь отползти подальше. Он... напуган, хоть и пытается это скрыть, зажав ладони подмышками, но он дрожит, и зрачки расширены. Эрик качает головой.

— Чарли? — зовёт он спустя мгновение.

— Чертовски верно, моё имя указано на двери, если уж на то пошло, — сипло отзывается Чарли и кашляет.

— На какой двери? — спрашивает Эрик. Чарли мотает головой в сторону дома. — Покажи мне.

— Ну уж нет, ни за какие коврижки я не собираюсь возвращаться туда, — говорит Чарли. — Хотя ты, твою мать, можешь посмотреть сам, чувствуй себя как дома. — Он делает шаг назад, упираясь спиной в ограду, и сползает вниз, обнимая колени руками. Что здесь, чёрт возьми, происходит, думает Эрик, и поднимается по ступеням к входной двери.

***

На одном из почтовых ящиков за стойкой рецепции он находит имя _Чарли_ , выведенное небрежным закрученным почерком, наклонённым не в ту сторону. Сама столешница покрыта пылью или... пеплом. Эрик принюхивается и подмечает бархатистость текстуры, когда размазывает серые хлопья подушечками пальцев. Мерцает электрическая лампочка.

Тем же почерком выведено имя _Чарли_ на дверной дощечке под глазком. Эрик кладёт руку на дверную ручку и отклоняет язычок. Дверь тихо распахивается, и именно поэтому те, кто находятся внутри, не замечают его сразу.

— Нет, Макс, — терпеливо говорит Магнус. — Суть гамбита в том, чтобы пожертвовать фигуркой и получить преимущество.

Магнус и тот самый мальчик — Макс, вспоминает Эрик, — сидят на коленях по противоположным сторонам кофейного столика в центре комнаты, которая выглядит так, словно по ней пролетел ураган: повсюду сломанная мебель, а пол усыпан осколками стекла. На шахматной доске между ними хорошо если треть фигурок: пешки — это пуговицы, рыцари — гальки, а чёрный король — это оловянный солдатик.

— Но... — начинает Макс, а затем вздрагивает. — _Ты_ , — говорит он Эрику и выпрыгивает из-за стола, убегая в другую комнату и захлопывая за собой дверь.

— Подожди, — кричит ему вслед Эрик, огибая сломанный диван.

— Снова запугиваешь детей, Эрик? — усмехается Магнус, прежде чем Эрик распахивает дверь настежь.

Всю комнату покрывает пепел, слой, по крайней мере, на четверть дюйма толще, чем в коридорах и лобби. Никаких следов на полу, и Макса нигде не видно. Эрик выругивается и всё равно рывком открывает шкаф, затем пробует открыть окно, проржавевшее до основания. Он поворачивается, вытирая испачканными пеплом руками лоб, и в первый раз замечает инвалидное кресло и кровать. В животе тяжелеет.

На покрывале лежит одетый в костюм труп, руки скрещены на груди в классической погребальной манере. Он покрыт тем же пеплом, что и вся комната, за исключением того, что осталось от его головы: её содержимое разбрызгано по подушкам и изголовью, блестяще-красное и серое с кусочками мозгового вещества и костей. Эрик пятится обратно из комнаты, и его сухо рвёт.

— Я говорил, что он был непробиваемым дураком, — тихо произносит Магнус, когда рвотные позывы Эрика прекращаются. — Нельзя запереть ненависть и притвориться, что её больше не существует. Если ты создашь вокруг неё клетку, то разозлишь её ещё сильнее. — Эрик вытирает рот и смотрит на него. Магнус осторожно перекладывает пуговицы и гальки внутрь шахматной доски. Закончив, он закрывает её и встаёт на ноги. — Я собираюсь в постель, я уже не так молод, как был когда-то.

— Там… — хрипит Эрик.

— Я знаю, что в той кровати, я сам его туда положил, — рявкает Магнус.

И теперь лягу рядом с ним, заканчивает за него Эрик. Ему нужно убираться отсюда. 

— Куда он ушёл? — спрашивает Эрик, не зная, имеет ли он в виду Макса или Чарли.

— Ты знаешь, где он, он здесь по твоей вине, — говорит Магнус. Он огибает Эрика и заходит в комнату, оставляя дверь приоткрытой. Когда Эрик поворачивает голову вслед за ним, то видит, как Магнус оставляет поцелуй на остатках черепа трупа, губы пачкаются в крови. В голове Эрика снова возникает белый шум, и из теней в углу комнаты выступает фигура. Эрик слишком быстро покидает квартиру, чтобы увидеть, что это.

***

— Видишь, я же тебе говорил, — говорит Чарли, когда Эрик пулей пролетает мимо него. — Эй, куда ты идёшь?

— В госпиталь, — отвечает Эрик.

— Возьми меня с собой! — молит Чарли, а затем, когда Эрик не обращает на него внимания, восклицает. — Я похож на Чарльза?

Эрик замирает и тяжело опускается на тротуар. В его голове снова тишина. Немного поколебавшись, Чарли садится рядом с ним. 

— Он что, был твоим бойфрендом или типа того? — спрашивает он. Вопрос звучит немного печально.

— Что? — отзывается Эрик. Во рту всё ещё ощущается солоноватый вкус пепла.

— Просто, по моему опыту, так люди психуют только по отношению к тем, в кого они влюблены, — говорит Чарли. — Ну, или, м-м-м, когда они убили своих родителей. Так к какой категории ты относишься?

Эрик смотрит на него. По губам Чарли скользит тень улыбки, и он опускает голову.

— Ты можешь читать мои мысли? — спрашивает Эрик. Чарли изумлённо вскидывает брови.

— Ты что, совсем чокнулся?

— Нет, я... — начинает Эрик. — Нет, ты со мной не пойдёшь.

— Да ты, чёрт возьми… пожалуйста, — шепчет Чарли, положив руку на предплечье Эрика. — _Прошу_. В моей кровати мертвяк, и в этом городе полно монстров, ты что, просто оставишь меня тут одного?

Эрик закрывает глаза, стискивая зубы так, чтобы не вырвалось _Я никогда этого не хотел_ , и вместо этого спрашивает, — Как давно здесь всё так? В этом городе.

— Ох, — говорит Чарли. — Всегда.

***

Он спрятал своё лицо от нас (нашей праведности) [2]

— Как давно умер Чарльз? — спрашивает Чарли, рассматривая заволочённый туманом уличный знак, после чего тянет Эрика влево на Кэрролл-стрит.

— Чарльз не умер.

— О-о, — удивлённо произносит Чарли. — Извини, м-м-м, ты просто так смотрел, я подумал. Извини.

Они проходят руины заправки после, по всей видимости, подземного взрыва, и стрип-клуб с затемнёнными окнами и куском трубы в груди нарисованной на знаке девушки. Под знаком красным неоном моргает название клуба.

— Итак, что тогда он сделал? — спрашивает Чарли. — Что тебя так корёжит?

— Закрой, наконец, свой гребанный рот, прежде чем я сам тебе его заткну, — рявкает Эрик. Чарли поднимает руки вверх, и за секунду язык его тела меняется от настороженности до... чего-то ещё, мягкого и ранимого. Его язык мелькает между губами.

— Какой ты напористый, сладкий, мы же только познакомились, — говорит он, и Эрик вздрагивает.

— Где этот госпиталь?

—Здесь, — указывает на здание Чарли. — Ой, смотри, это же… Макс! Эй, Макс! — Чарли начинает энергично махать рукой.

Макс оглядывается через плечо, его личико испачкано сажей. Заметив их, он бросается к дверям и исчезает внутри. Эрик нервно вздыхает. Госпиталь нависает над землёй неуклюжей бетонной махиной с оградой из сетки рабицы и разбитыми окнами. _Брукхэйвен_ высечено на барельефе над дверью, по обе стороны которой, словно стражи, стоят два мёртвых дерева. Их ветви свисают вниз, будто шишковатые пальцы короля эльфов, ожидающего непутёвого путника, чтобы свести его в могилу. Эрик никогда не любил госпитали.

— Я говорил ему, что он не должен бродить тут совсем один, — раздражённо говорит Чарли. — Мы должны найти его.

— Ты его знаешь? — спрашивает Эрик, внимательно смотря на Чарли. Но ведь Макс назвал его Чарльзом.

— Мы живём.., м-м-м, — Чарли морщится и вытирает рукавом лоб. — Его мать умерла некоторое время назад.

Эрик стискивает кулаки. 

— Я иду внутрь.

Лобби кажется мрачным и заброшенным, под ногами Эрика хрустит кафель. Рядом с приёмной висит указатель, обычная для таких мест чёрная информационная доска с пришпиленными к ней белыми буквами, посеревшими от времени. Большинство из них попросту отсутствует. Эрик различает Д_К__Р. КЛ__С Ш____ в строке третьего этажа, глава ПС ___А____И. 

— Где же искать записи? — бормочет он, прежде чем его внимание привлекают часы на стене, их стрелки едва заметно дёргаются вперёд и назад. Часы остановились в 10:28, и, глядя на них, Эрик словно чувствует в глазах песок. Он щёлкает пальцами, но стрелки больше не двигаются.

— Последний этаж, — говорит Чарли. — Кабинет директора.

— Ты работал тут?

— Можем воспользоваться лифтом, — вместо ответа говорит Чарли, увлекая Эрика за собой. Он ослепительно улыбается и жмёт кнопку с цифрой 3.

Это не может сработать, думает Эрик, но лифт открывается с агонизирующим металлическим стоном. Эрик прижимает руки к стене, прислушиваясь к щёлканью механизма, пытаясь обрести душевное равновесие в безопасности металлического кокона. Ему удаётся сделать четыре глубоких вдоха, когда Чарли объявляет вслух: 

— Приехали! — и двери скрипуче открываются вместе со звонким дзиньканьем из динамиков.

Коридор выглядит так, словно они оказались на скотобойне. Эрик напрягается, но коричневые полосы крови на стенах и потолке на вид кажутся старыми и облезлыми. На кафельном полу видны отметины, напоминающие следы ногтей кого-то, кто отчаянно пытался сбежать.

— Нам сюда, — говорит Чарли, проскальзывая между дверей лифта прежде, чем Эрик успевает заставить себя сделать шаг.

Эрик медленно и осторожно следует за ним. Дверь кабинета директора ничем не отличается от остальных в коридоре, за исключением глубокой трещины, словно вырубленной ножом, и потемневшего дерева на месте дощечки с именем. Распахнув дверь настежь, перед их взором открывается большая комната с раскиданными повсюду бумагами и проржавевшим архивным шкафом с приоткрытыми ящиками. Бумаги тоже заляпаны кровью, и кто-то написал

ТВОРИ ИХ  
ТОЛЬКО С ПОЛНЫМ ПОНИМАНИЕМ  
ИЛИ НЕ ДЕЛАЙ  
НИЧЕГО

кровью на стене позади стола. Чарли смахивает бумаги с чёрного кожаного дивана и садится на него, вяло тыкая пальцем в рыхлую набивку.

— Ты попробуешь найти Макса? — спрашивает Чарли, пока Эрик носком ноги раскидывает бумаги, сканируя имена.

— Я ищу Чарльза, — бурчит Эрик. Он хаотично ворошит бумаги на столе, но ничего не находит. Сглатывая комок разочарования, Эрик заглядывает внутрь ячеек шкафа. Они почти пустые, за исключением… Эрик падает на колени перед последней ячейкой, засовывая руку к задней стенке. Что-то скользит по его запястью, но он сжимает увиденный файл и вытаскивает его, чувствуя волну триумфа, когда видит КСАВЬЕ, ЧАРЛЬЗ ФРЭНСИС, напечатанное на обложке.

— Значит, он был тут? Бедный идиот, — мурлычет Чарли.

— Что? — изумляется Эрик. ВОЗРАСТ, говорит файл, 12 ЛЕТ. ГОСПИТАЛИЗИРОВАН: ИЮЛЬ 24, 1943. — Что? — опять повторяет он. _Пациент не реагирует на медикаменты. Рекомендуется более агрессивное лечение_. Эрик бездумно поднимает голову и видит, что Чарльз лежит на спине на диване, закрыв глаза рукой. Эрик с трудом поднимается на ноги, всё ещё сжимая в руке файл.

— Что ты делаешь?

— У меня небольшой перерыв, разве не видно? — раздражённо говорит Чарли. — Чертовски болит спина. И я пьян, — добавляет он вдогонку, а потом приподнимает руку с глаз. — Ты выглядишь так, словно тебе тоже не помешает отдохнуть.

Чарли снова ёрзает на диване, и неожиданно его ноги широко раскинуты уже не от изнеможения, а скорее в приглашении, небрежно и распутно, а его рука шлёпает по местечку рядом с собой. С кристальной ясностью Эрик видит — и он не уверен, что это не галлюцинация, — как снимает с Чарли рубашку и помечает его кожу зубами, кровь и пот струятся вниз по внутренней поверхности бёдер, пока Эрик трахает его, а Чарли неконтролируемо извивается под ним, шипя поощрения, сильнее, дорогой, да, сделай это, _уничтожь меня_ , когда нож для конвертов скользит между его рёбер.

Эрик трясёт головой, чтобы прочистить мысли. Он рвано дышит, а член в штанах набух. 

— Чарльз, — говорит он. — Нет. Я… Я должен найти Чарльза.

— Ладно, — говорит Чарли, отворачиваясь. — Пригляди за Максом, хорошо?

***

Лифт трясётся, спускаясь на второй этаж. В коридоре нет крови, только пыль и пожелтевшие стены, трещины в полу и трещины в светильниках, отчего те отбрасывают странные тени. Тут пахнет разложением, сыростью и мраком. Эрик прижимает файл к груди одной рукой, словно хрупкий щит, и считает комнаты.

Дверь в комнату 2413 уже открыта. Эрик медлит, прислушиваясь. Тихие, но ясные перешёптывания, детский голос и шуршание одежды.

— Макс, — окликает Эрик.

Макс напрягается, его взгляд мечется в разные стороны, но бежать некуда, потому что Эрик закрывает собой дверь. Макс сметает своих игрушечных солдатиков с грязной кровати и запихивает в карман.

— Мистера Чарльза здесь нет, — говорит он.

— Ты знаешь, где он?

— Ты хочешь причинить ему вред?

Горло Эрика сжимается. 

— Нет.

Макс ничего не отвечает. Теперь Эрик видит кровать детского размера, испачканную посередине, с плотными кожаными наручниками, пристёгнутыми к четырём углам.

— Он был в больнице с моей мамой, — наконец, говорит Макс. — Он был ранен.

— Ты не должен быть здесь один, — возражает Эрик. — Тут небезопасно.

— Возможно, — угрюмо бурчит Макс.

— Чарли тебя ищет. Он беспокоится.

— Он здесь? — В первый раз Макс смотрит Эрику прямо в лицо изумлённо распахнутыми глазами. — Я не думаю, что ему следует тут быть.

— Мы должны идти, — говорит Эрик. Взвесив все варианты и проглотив возражения, он протягивает руку. — Чарли наверху, мы должны пойти и повидаться с ним.

— Ладно, — говорит Макс. Он не берёт Эрика за руку, но тянет к себе файл. Эрик позволяет ему, и Макс робко, крадучись начинает двигаться по направлению к лифту. Эрик следует за ним в полушаге позади, прежде чем Макс останавливается и поворачивается кругом.

— Подожди, — говорит он. — Мистер Чарльз кое-что оставил для тебя.

Эрик замирает. 

— Где? — спрашивает он, сердце начинает гулко стучать в груди  
.  
— В комнате, — говорит Макс. — У кровати.

Эрик осознает ошибку только когда заходит внутрь, но не успевает повернуться, как дверь за его спиной захлопывается. 

— Макс! — кричит он, обрушиваясь на дверь всем телом, а затем своими силами, но что-то отталкивает его назад. — Выпусти меня, Макс!

— Ты убил её! — кричит Макс. — Это был ты! Это был ты!

— Макс! — рычит Эрик, в его голове шумят помехи. Он в страхе оборачивается и видит кровь, наползающую на стены. Они чернеют под потёками, краска растрескивается и сморщивается, и что-то позади кровати нечеловечески стонет, влажные звуки заглушаются скрежетом металла по полу.

Оно в инвалидном кресле. Боже, оно вплавилось в инвалидное кресло, ног нет, плоть ниже груди скреплена с искорёженным металлом, и оно подтаскивает себя к Эрику изодранными окровавленными руками. Кресло деформировано, одно колесо беспомощно вращается в воздухе, пока другое царапает пол. Повязки закрывают глаза монстра, но его рот двигается, словно оно что-то говорит.

Все хирургические инструменты фарфоровые, но проржавевший металл штатива для внутривенных влияний у кровати влетает в руки Эрика без колебаний, и он замахивается и ударяет им по черепу монстра с отвратительным влажным треском. Он бьёт снова и снова, кровь брызжет ему на ноги и рубашку, пока от головы не остаётся ничего, кроме кашеобразной лужицы. Руки монстра перестают двигаться, дёрнувшись в последний раз в направлении Эрика. Штатив выпадает из ослабших пальцев, и, когда Эрик поворачивается к двери, та распахивается, и он вываливается наружу.

***

— Чарли, — хрипло зовёт Эрик, тряся его. — Чарли, проснись.

— Нет, Каин, — говорит Чарли, резко вскидываясь и пытаясь отползти. Его глаза фокусируются на Эрике, и ужас трансформируется в простое счастье, ясное и яркое. — Ты вернулся, — восклицает он.

 _Ты решил остаться_ , думает Эрик, и удивляется, неужели всё так просто. Он пытается собраться с мыслями, но голова словно набита ватой.

— Чарльза не было в комнате, — говорит Эрик.

— О-о, — печально тянет Чарли. — Ты нашёл Макса?

— Он снова сбежал.

— Чарльз, должно быть, в подвале, — говорит Чарли и нервно тянет края рукавов к запястьям. — Именно там они по большей части проводили лечение. Мне уже лучше, я тоже пойду.

— Ладно, — соглашается Эрик, помогая ему встать. Чарли на мгновение прижимается к нему и пропускает вперёд.

Шаги Чарли тихо звучат позади него, словно эхо собственных шагов Эрика. Он вслушивается в них, пока идёт к лифту, и идёт, и идёт. Разве коридор был таким длинным? Кажется, будто вечность проходит, прежде чем он доходит до конца, словно в каком-то кошмаре. Эрик не замечает, как у шагов появляется ещё одно эхо. Когда он заходит в лифт, двери начинают стремительно закрываться, и Эрик бросается вперёд, пропихивая между ними руки.

Чарли кричит, и белый шум в голове Эрика ревёт, словно океан, резонируя с гулом крови в ушах. Через проём в дверях он видит, как Чарли пытается вырываться из хватки монстра. Гигантского, больше семи футов высотой, человекоподобного. На монстре окровавленная кожаная повязка и огромный ржавый шлем, который скрывает лицо. Руки напрягаются бугристыми, жилистыми и словно полуразложившимися мускулами, и в одной его руке зажат кинжал, уже грязный от крови, но гравировка _BLUT UND EHRE_ [3] на одной стороне всё ещё различима.

— Нет! — кричит Эрик, толкая двери, но они не слушаются.

Ещё один монстр выступает из-за спины первого, на этот раз в костюме доктора. Он наклоняет голову, с любопытством наблюдая, как Чарли дёргается и тянется к Эрику, не переставая вопить. Его голова продолжает наклоняться, выворачиваясь под невозможным углом, пока взгляд не останавливается прямо на Эрике.

А затем он улыбается.

— Чарли! — кричит Эрик, но это не помогает, ничего не помогает, двери продолжают сопротивляться. Нож даже не вздрагивает. Доктор поднимает вверх кулак.

_один_

Скрученный палец указывает в потолок.

— Боже мой, — ахает Эрик.

_два_

Поднимается ещё один палец.

— Нет, пожалуйста, я не могу, не могу, — твердит Эрик.

_три_

Монстр, держащий Чарли, вкалывает нож в его шею и выдёргивает обратно вместе со струёй крови, тело Чарли обмякает. Двери лифта захлопываются перед носом Эрика.

Он бьёт в них снова и снова, едва не вывихивая себе плечо, пока они не распахиваются так же внезапно, как закрылись, и Эрик вываливается обратно в коридор, падая на колени. Но ни монстров, ни Чарли нигде не видно, только свежее красное пятно крови на полу поверх старых.

— Дерьмо, — твердит Эрик, — дерьмо, я не могу, дерьмо, дерьмо, — и бросается по коридору обратно в кабинет, где рывком открывает ящики стола и достаёт пистолет. Это стандартный самозарядный пистолет Люгера — _конечно_ , конечно — и в нём семь пуль, каждую из которых Эрик аккуратно вставляет в барабан, прежде чем снова направиться к лифту и подвалу.

***

Лифт спускается гораздо дольше, чем положено. Эрик снова прижимается руками к стене, но чувства безопасности больше нет. Внутри него гудит ужас, несильный, но непрекращающийся. Он разносится по венам и сковывает колючей проволокой сердце. Эрик даже не может сказать, когда это началось. Кажется, будто он жил так всю жизнь. Ему тяжело думать об этом.

Он морщится, когда двери наконец открываются. Эрик не знает, чего ожидал, но точно не этого: белого коридора в идеальном состоянии, освещённого так ярко, что он вынужден прикрыть привыкшие к мраку глаза рукой.

Стекло, думает он, когда перед глазами перестают танцевать цветные пятна, и пластик. Цвет молока и воды, матовый и прозрачный попеременно, фрагменты, сцепленные вместе в странной геометрии, которая влечёт его вперёд. Эрик резко осознает, насколько он грязный, одежда заляпана липкой кровью, лицо и руки измазаны сажей. Он изумляется, для чего могло использоваться это место, когда в голове возникает ответ — _тюрьма_ — и Эрик замечает в углу силуэт тёмной фигуры.

— Чарли, — потрясённо произносит он. Чарли, одетый в серую рубашку и синие джинсы, лежит на прозрачном диагностическом столе. Когда он тоже замечает Эрика, то спрыгивает и прижимается к разделяющим их прутьям.

— Ты жив, — выдыхает Эрик. Прутья стеклянные, но твёрдые и жёсткие. — Я видел, как ты умер.

Чарли хмурится. 

— О чём ты говоришь, друг мой?

— Чарльз? — Удивляется Эрик. Чарли отступает.

— Я не Чарльз, — говорит он. — Не Чарльз, не Чарльз. — Он зажимает ладони подмышками и отворачивается, беззвучно взволнованно что-то говоря.

— Чарли, — встревожено зовёт Эрик.

— Я, сказала муха, своим маленьким глазом, — бормочет Чарли, покачиваясь, — видела, как он умер, но кто убил Петушка Робина?

— Чарли, что случилось наверху? — спрашивает Эрик, пытаясь говорить спокойно. Изловчившись, ему удаётся ухватить рукав Чарли сквозь прутья и взять его за руку. Чарли снова переводит на него взгляд широко распахнутых голубых глаз.

— Я убил их всех, не так ли? — говорит он. — Они причиняли мне боль. Они причиняли боль нам, и его я тоже убил, я держал его неподвижным, пока ты уничтожал весь свет в его голове.

— Я не могу, — давится Эрик, пальцы бессознательно сжимаются на его запястье. — Я не понимаю.

— Я не Чарльз, но могу быть твоим Чарльзом, Эрик, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — торопливо говорит Чарли. — Выпусти меня. — Он обхватывает Эрика за шею и притягивает к себе для поцелуя, мягкость его губ резко контрастирует с напряжённостью его тела и едким вкусом страха во рту.

— Как ты попал сюда? — шепчет Эрик, и их губы касаются друг друга при этом.

— Пожалуйста, — повторяет Чарли.

— Я не могу, — хрипит Эрик. Он отводит голову назад, но руку Чарли не отпускает. Прутья бесшовно соединяют пол и потолок. — Я найду другой способ попасть внутрь.

— Нет, не надо, — бормочет Чарли. Он сжимает рубашку Эрика в кулаке, но в его голосе уже звучит безнадёжность и смирение. — Не уходи, пожалуйста.

— Я найду другой способ попасть внутрь, — повторяет Эрик. Он расцепляет пальцы Чарли на своей рубашке и сжимает их в ладонях. — Я же вернулся один раз, да?

— Ладно, — говорит Чарли тихо и бесцветно. Эрик наклоняется, чтобы снова его поцеловать. Он не может себя остановить и пытается вложить в поцелуй всю искренность своего обещания. Чарли вздыхает тёплым облачком воздуха.

— Эрик, послушай меня, — начинает он.

— Чарли…

— Нет, Эрик, _слушай_ …— Чарли крепче стискивает руку Эрика, а затем отпускает. — Ты должен найти Макса. Ты должен, он абсолютно один, и я несу за него ответственность, _пожалуйста_ …

— Ладно-ладно, — соглашается Эрик, а потом закрывает глаза, и, выбрав направление, начинает бежать.

***

Это лабиринт. С каждым поворотом всё становится более белым, более одинаковым. В решениях Эрика нет логики — влево, вправо, вправо, всегда вперёд — но он подозревает, что это не имеет значения. Это место приведёт его туда, куда ему нужно.

Наконец Эрик осознает, что движется по спирали, постепенно приближаясь к центру чего-то. Коридоры перестают быть однообразными, теперь через каждые сто футов в стене встроена огромная стеклянная панель, словно одностороннее зеркало в комнате для допросов или в офисе Шмидта… Шоу. Эрик проходит мимо комнаты, полной хирургических инструментов, со столом в центре и углублениями по четырём сторонам для жидких отходов. Комнату с семью душевыми лейками, прикрученными к потолку без какого-либо стока в полу. Комнату с дверьми для морга, врезанными в стены. Комнату, заполненную брошенной обувью, затем человеческими волосами, а затем пыльной униформой серого оттенка.

В последней комнате Эрик обнаруживает человека или, по крайней мере, человекоподобное существо, белое, без рук, и Эрик прижимается спиной к стене и поднимает пистолет, прежде чем набирается духа, чтобы заглянуть за угол, помня первого монстра и груду трупов.

— Ты видел девочку с огненными волосами? — спрашивает Магнус, голос гипертрофированно отражается эхом. Эрик делает несколько судорожных вдохов, прислушиваясь к тишине в своей голове, и заворачивает за угол с поднятым пистолетом. Магнус внимательно смотрит на него с тем же отсутствующим выражением лица, что и на кладбище, когда он заметил на его голове шлем, а затем поднимает взгляд к лицу Эрика.

— Кто привёл тебя сюда? — спрашивает Эрик, направляя пистолет на дверь за спиной Магнуса. Когда он подбирается ближе, то видит, что в комнате нет разделительного стекла. Магнус сидит за столом с шахматной доской, сделанной из того же толстого тяжёлого стекла, что и всё вокруг. Он играет сам с собой; судя по позиции матовых фигурок, развязка близка. На Магнусе смирительная рубашка.

— Меня привела сюда моя гордость, — говорит он. — Хоть в этом отношении мы всегда были одинаковыми.

— О какой девочке ты говоришь? — спрашивает Эрик.

— Она была последней, кого мы нашли вместе, но было уже слишком поздно. Они уже её ненавидели, и она ненавидела их в ответ. Ты знал, — начинает Магнус, наклоняясь вперёд с вдумчивым взглядом, — что ненависть — это феникс, сжигающий мир дотла? Одна беда, я забыл, что единственный, кто возрождается из пепла, это сама птица.

— Я не…

— Потому что ты слеп, глух и умышленно невежественен, — говорит Магнус, но в его голосе нет яда, только растерянность. Он наклоняет голову, словно прислушиваясь.

Спустя минуту, в течение которой ничего не происходит, Эрик просит, — Позволь мне вытащить тебя отсюда. — Он тянет за ремни, связывающие руки Магнуса, и те безжизненно повисают по бокам. Магнус распрямляется.

— Ах, вот идёт полковник с моим лекарством, — тихо говорит Магнус. — Оно заставляет меня говорить странные вещи.

Эрик напрягается, потому что снова слышит белый шум в голове и глухие удары с волочением чего-то позади двери. Он оставляет попытки поднять Магнуса на ноги и снова вскидывает пистолет, желая, чтобы руки не дрожали так сильно. Со скрипом дверь медленно открывается, и по её краю скользят мёртвые пальцы.

Первые два выстрела Эрика уходят в молоко — он давно не держал пистолет в руках, но не помнит, что когда-либо был настолько плох — но третий выстрел ранит доктора в плечо. Тот роняет обёрнутый белой бумагой прямоугольник, и Эрик неосознанно шарахается назад, опрокидывая шахматную доску, фигурки рассыпаются по полу, словно жемчуг.

Четвёртый выстрел проходит прямо через лоб монстра, разбрызгивая кровь по стене, и существо с криком падает на землю. На его лице всё ещё оскал улыбки, и оно продолжает верещать низким нечеловеческим воплем, пока Эрик не хватает шахматную доску и со всей силы не ударяет её углом ему по голове. Тяжело дыша, Эрик пошатывается, и Магнус кладёт руку на его локоть.

— Мой мальчик, — говорит он, поднимая шахматную доску и снова кладя её на стол, — ты только оттягиваешь неизбежное.

Магнус наклоняется и начинает собирать фигурки, снова расставляя их в нужном порядке и пачкаясь в крови. В процессе поисков он наступает на прямоугольник, и тот глухо трескается. В воздухе распространяется глубокий аромат шоколада. Эрик наблюдает за стариком какое-то время, а затем шагает в темноту за дверью.

***

Часть его уже знает, что он там увидит, но сильный шок от красной лужи, что растекается из-под трупа Чарли, всё ещё вынуждает Эрика рухнуть на колени. Рана в шее Чарли глубокая, рваная и окровавленная по краям, а его тело выглядит маленьким и беззащитным.

— Пожалуйста, Чарльз, — шепчет Эрик. Его дыхание слишком громкое в тишине. — Помоги мне.

Никто не отвечает. В руке у Чарли знакомый ключ. Эрик забирает его из холодных безжизненных пальцев и крепко сжимает в ладони.

***

Единственная вещь, что сгорает в аду - это часть тебя, которая и держит тебя на грешной земле [4]

__________________________________

_Мой дорогой друг,  
Я не знаю, помнишь ли ты тот маленький городок в Западной Виргинии, в котором мы останавливались на ночь? Он назывался Сайлент Хилл. Я иногда думаю о нём, в последнее время всё чаще. О тебе же я думаю всё время._

_Теперь я там. Прошу тебя, если в тебе осталось хоть немного любви ко мне, найди меня._  
__________________________________

Чарльз говорил ему, что раньше, больше десяти лет назад, отель «Лэйксайд» был жилым зданием. Но затем новые владельцы переделали его и открыли для гостей. Эрик же ответил, что не нуждается в бесполезном уроке истории. Он выдернул брошюру у Чарльза из рук и поднял её у него над головой, заставляя Чарльза, отринув достоинство, прыгать в попытках её вернуть. Теперь отель вырастает из мрака, и Эрик осознает, что видел уже видел его адрес: в медицинском файле, который пропал вместе с Максом в госпитале.

Входные двери распахнуты настежь, и туман давно пробрался внутрь, тихими кошачьими шагами прокрался он по полу, мрамору и роскошной парче, потускневшей от времени, сгустился вокруг стойки рецепции. Папоротники, которые в воспоминаниях Эрика, раньше пышно росли в углах, погибли, изящным и хрупким остовом застыв в горшках, их листья крошатся от малейшего прикосновения пальцев. Что-то движется у лестницы, и один из пустых доспехов, караулящих перила, со звоном падает на землю.

Эрик вскидывает пистолет, сердце колотится в груди, как безумное, но на месте доспехов он видит съёжившегося в углу Макса.

— Извини меня! — вопит он, пытаясь сжаться в комочек. — Не стреляй!

Эрик выдыхает, а затем убирает пистолет, поднимая руки так, чтобы Макс видел, что в них ничего нет. — Я не собираюсь стрелять в тебя.

Макс бросает из-под рук затравленный взгляд.

— Я прошу прощения за то, что накричал на тебя, — Эрик замолкает. — У указателя.

— Ты ещё не нашёл мистера Чарльза? — спрашивает Макс. — Он здесь? Он здесь, не так ли? Его имя было тут.

— Я не… — Слова застревают в горле Эрика. — Ещё нет.

— Что если ты его не найдёшь? — спрашивает Макс, поднимаясь. Эрик садится на ступени и опускает голову на руки, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, спутанные от пота и чёрт его знает чего ещё. — Ты уже долго ищешь.

— Да, — дрогнувшим голосом выдыхает Эрик.

— Я тоже, — соглашается Макс. — Я уже устал ходить. — Эрик ничего не отвечает, и Макс фыркает и трёт рукой нос. — Я скучаю по маме, — говорит он тихим дрожащим голосом.

— Я тоже, — шепчет Эрик. Он замечает боковым зрением неожиданное движение и внезапно в его объятиях оказывается маленький мальчик. От сокрушительного контакта спина болезненно впивается в перила.

Тоненькие плечи Макса трясутся от сдавленных всхлипов, и рубашка Эрика быстро становится мокрой и горячей от слёз. Аккуратно, не разрывая объятий, Эрик сдвигает их обоих, и Макс сворачивается клубочком на его коленях, его мягкие пушистые волосы щекочут щёки.

— Извини, — глухо говорит Макс, когда дрожь, наконец, стихает. — Я знаю, что ты этого не делал. Мне не следовало запирать тебя там.

— Всё в порядке — говорит Эрик.

— Я тоже не могу найти мистера Чарльза. Мама сказала, что он позаботится обо мне.

— Я найду его, — обещает Эрик. Он опускает Макса на ноги и встаёт, но мальчик всё ещё цепляется пальцами за подол его рубашки и семенит следом, когда Эрик возвращается к стойке рецепции и берет стопку бумаги и ручку. Какое-то время он пытается её расписать, и, когда наконец чёрные чернила оставляют след на бумаге, Эрик берёт новый лист и записывает адрес. Оторвав его, Эрик протягивает листочек с адресом Максу.

— Ты ведь довольно находчивый, да? — вполголоса спрашивает он. Макс берёт бумажку и разглядывает её. Затем кивает. — Как думаешь, сможешь добраться до Нью-Йорка?

Макс снова кивает, но уже медленнее.

— Ты умеешь читать адреса?

— Я уже разгадал один, — говорит Макс, от начинающейся паники в его голосе появляются визгливые нотки. Эрик кладёт руку ему на голову.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты нашёл этот адрес, — говорит Эрик, сжимая ладонь Макса вокруг бумажки. — Там ты будешь в безопасности. Я встречу тебя там с мистером Чарльзом, когда найду его.

— Куда ты идёшь? — спрашивает Макс. Он снова плачет. — Я хочу пойти с тобой.

— Не ходи за мной, — говорит Эрик, отходя от мальчика на шаг. — Ты должен выбраться отсюда. — Макс остаётся на месте, сжимая бумажку побелевшими от напряжения пальцами. Эрик судорожно выдыхает и начинает подниматься по лестнице.

***

Ключ плавно поворачивается в замке, но как только дверь в комнату открывается, Эрик давится, прикрывая рот и нос воротником рубашки. Очень сильно пахнет бензином.

— Чарльз? — кашляет Эрик, потому что перед телевизором сидит фигура и смотрит видеозапись с помехами, больше он ничего не может разглядеть из-за увлажнившихся глаз. Эрик вытирает слёзы.

— Магнус, — удивляется он, когда взгляд проясняется. Магнус не узнает его, он сидит в ступоре перед экраном. Крики людей на видеозаписи глухие и скрипучие. Кто-то запульнул что-то огромное, размером с автомобиль, и пылающее, в толпу, и оно взрывается. — Чарльз был тут?

— Смотри, — говорит Магнус. Ковёр влажный, маслянистый. Свет от телевизора отражается в нём целым спектром цветов. Постельное белье также мокрое. В руке Магнуса коробок спичек.

— Магнус, — настороженно зовёт Эрик, отступая на шаг.

— _Смотри_ , — повторяет Магнус, и Эрик замирает, его взгляд нехотя останавливается на происходящем на экране. Вокруг толпы начинает бушевать ветер. Эрик видит, как развиваются их волосы и одежда. Некоторые из людей солдаты, они одеты в форму, но большинство из них гражданские, среди них дети с тёмными глазами и одеждой не по размеру. Огонь горит перед каким-то зданием, и все пытаются убежать. Эрик не понимает.

— Шах и мат, — говорит Магнус, когда люди поднимаются в воздух и распыляются облачками пепла, которые сразу разносит воющий ветер. Что-то ударяет Эрика в грудь, четыре острых укола, и он ахает от неожиданности. Он наваливается на кресло Магнуса и сгибается от боли, но никаких ран нет.

Щелчок спички о коробок побуждает Эрика действовать, и он с трудом выпрямляется. Огонь в руке Магнуса ярко горит в пропитанном бензином воздухе, и картинка телевизора дёргается и превращается в белый шум. 

— Это просто логично, — говорит Магнус и бросает спичку на кровать. — Разуй глаза.

***

Когда Эрик прихрамывает в лобби, Макса там больше нет. Спасибо Господу за маленькие милости, думает он, всё ещё видя перед глазами, как быстро огонь распространяется по полу, облизывая ноги сидящего в кресле Магнуса, прежде чем поглотить его целиком. Эрик видит огонь снаружи, одно окно светится ярче, чем другие, а затем стекло взрывается, и пламя уже свободно ревёт в туманном воздухе, высушивая влагу и замещая её дымом, который кажется таким же непроницаемым.

Эрик повисает на ограде над озером, наблюдая за огнём. Он чувствует, как всплывают и сгорают воспоминания: как он тонет в чёрной воде, разрываемый между двумя беспощадными силами; как дышит ночным сырым воздухом в Виргинии; как ощущает холодную землю под локтями и коленями в России; запах мшистого торфа и крови; песок между пальцами и триумф, поющий в его венах, а ещё ужас, бесконечный ужас. Было бы всё иначе, гадает Эрик, если бы я поцеловал тебя раньше? Ведь были тысячи моментов, когда он хотел, Чарльз с красными губами и сонными глазами, лицо обращено к утреннему свету, когда солнечные лучи проникают в их номер в отеле.

— Эрик, — говорит Чарльз.

— Чарльз, — отвечает Эрик. Он не помнит, что закрывал глаза. Ограда, в которую он вцепился, дарит ему чувство дежавю перед этим огромным зданием. Чарльз кривится.

— Ради всего святого, ты что, всё ещё не можешь нас различить? — выплёвывает Чарли. На нём костюм Чарльза, и он побрился. Эрик морщится.

— Пожалуйста, — произносит он, не уверенный, о чём именно он просит.

— Всё, что тебе нужно, это попросить, — говорит Чарли. — Я же говорил тебе, помнишь? Я могу быть твоим Чарльзом.

— Я вовсе не этого хочу — возражает Эрик.

— Почему, чёрт побери, нет? — Чарли толкает Эрика в грудь, и тот упал бы, если бы уже не опирался спиной об ограду. — Я именно то, чего ты хочешь! Мы можем уехать отсюда вместе! Я буду следовать за тобой вечность, потому что ты прав, ты всегда был прав, я знаю, что…

— Этого не произойдёт, — перебивает его Эрик, ловя руки Чарли.

— Я пытаюсь дать тебе второй шанс, упрямый ты сукин сын.

Чарли вырывается на свободу, отступая назад в туман. Ему удаётся сделать два шага, прежде чем он застывает с беззвучно открывающимся ртом. Лезвие ножа выглядывает из его пупка. Эрик моргает, недоумённо глядя на него.

Монстр поворачивает нож и вытаскивает, и Чарли оседает, словно кто-то перерезал верёвки марионетки. Он падает на колени, пока Эрик возится с пистолетом и всаживает последние три пули в грудь монстра.

Не было предупреждения, думает Эрик, никакого белого шума в голове, и в первый раз за всё это время он чувствует себя совершенно одиноким, потерянным, загнанным в ловушку. Монстр позади Чарли тоже падает, руки царапают окровавленные дыры в сердце в гротескном человеческом жесте. Когда голова в ржавом шлеме падает на булыжники, раздаётся чистый и глухой звон, словно набат похоронного колокола, на боку шлема появляется трещина, но недостаточно широкая, чтобы разглядеть скрытое под ним лицо.

— Этого я тоже не хотел, — обречённо говорит Эрик, падая на колени рядом с Чарли и притягивая его в объятия. — Я не могу это остановить.

— Конечно, нет, — выдыхает Чарли, его лицо искажено от боли. — Всё уже совершилось.

Он забирает незаряженный пистолет из несопротивляющихся рук Эрика. Это не люгер, замечает Эрик и почему-то не удивляется. Что-то со звоном выпадает из его кармана, перекатываясь. Это пешка с кладбища, и Чарли подбирает и её. Уютно устроившийся в его ладони металл возвращает себе оригинальную форму, и Чарли заряжает обойму с грохочущим щёлканьем. Его руки трясутся, грудь сотрясают спазмы, а изо рта сочится тонкий ручеёк крови.

— Ты должен спросить себя, — кашляет Чарли. Он делает несколько влажных вдохов, прежде чем продолжить. — Что привело тебя сюда?

Письмо, думает Эрик, а затем всё понимает. Он помогает Чарли поднять пистолет, так чтобы дуло горячим кругом прижалось к его лбу. Он обхватывает ладонями руки Чарли, чтобы стабилизовать их, и не планирует ничего говорить, но слова всё равно срываются с губ, словно заученная реплика из пьесы:

— Я смогу отразить пулю.

Лицо Чарли смягчается, и в этот момент он так похож на Чарльза, что Эрик…

— Нет, мой друг, не сможешь, — мягко возражает он и жмёт на курок.

***

__________________________________

 _Я так потерян без тебя,_  
Чарльз.  
__________________________________

**в конце**

_я самому себе стал в тягость_

Но ты страшишь меня снами  
и видениями пугаешь меня.

Если я согрешил,  
то что я сделаю Тебе? [5]

__________________________________

И, в качестве особого наслаждения для тех из вас, кто доиграл до конца, АЛЬТЕРНАТИВНАЯ КОНЦОВКА.  
Эрик спотыкается и падает в дыру в земле. Перед ним ещё одна дверь, и, открыв её, он видит волосатого Идите-в-жопу из бара, из его рта свободно свисает сигара, в то время как он нажимает на рычажки перед огромным экраном с наложенными на карте лицами Эрика и Чарльза. Эрик падает на колени.

— Omae no ... shiwaza datta no ka! [6] — кричит Эрик.

Идите-в-жопу философски пожимает плечами. 

— Извини. Я жил в Японии десять лет, и это дерьмо просто выворачивает тебе мозги.

КОНЕЦ ИГРЫ.

ИЛИ НЕТ?

Эрик дёргается от выстрела и приходит в себя за рулём машины. Чарльз сидит рядом с ним на пассажирском сидении и обеспокоенно смотрит на него.

— Ты засыпаешь за рулём, мой друг, может, нам следует остаться тут на ночь? — он указывает на вырисовывающийся из тумана знак, говорящий _Добро пожаловать в Сайлент Хилл_.

— Вот уж, чёрт побери, дудки, — говорит Эрик, нажимая на газ.

Они проделывают весь путь до Пенсильвании, прежде чем остановиться в мотеле номер 6. Эрик пялится в окно и делает вид, что не замечает, как Чарльз разглядывает его с плохо скрываемым любопытством. Вместо этого он прочищает горло. — Где живёт следующий мутант?

— Дай посмотреть, м-м, Мэн, — говорит Чарльз, пробегая пальцами по списку. — Город под названием Дерри.

ПРОСТО ШУЧУ.

____________________________________________


End file.
